


TOTALLY TICKED

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Masks, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Vamps are not Dean's favorite thing. And this time a vamp's crossed the line! Written for the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net. The challenge words are mask and listen.
Kudos: 5





	TOTALLY TICKED

Dean slammed open the door of the bunker and clattered down the stairs, Sam trailing slowly behind him.

"Can you believe the stones on that guy!" Dean seethed, his face red with rage. "What - the - freaking - hell!"

Sam didn't answer, just walked past his brother into the kitchen, thinking about making some chamomile tea to stave off his fast-approaching headache.

Dean followed, still bitching furiously. "Self-righteous prick. Hypocritical asshole! If he weren't already dead, I'd kill him. Then I'd bring him back and kill him again!"

Sam rubbed his temples. "Dean…"

"One time! We forgot just the one damned time!"

"Listen, can you just calm down –"

"We've been really good about wearing the damned things!"

"Dean –"

"Even though it makes breathing really hard and totally throws me off my game –"

"Jesus, Dean," Sam burst out. "Let it go, already!"

"Let it go?" Dean goggled at him, outraged. "Seriously?"

Sam's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah, I know. What was I thinking?"

"Fuck if I know." Dean glared at him. "Because you may not give a shit, but I am NOT cool with a vampire telling me off for not wearing a face mask!"


End file.
